The Brunette Girl
by Flora11
Summary: Tintin meets a strange girl whose father is a rich author and whose mother is dead. Little does Tintin know he is about to be pushed into a mystery of secrets and a mystery of death whish all revolves about one girl...
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl

"Hurry up Snowy!" Said Tintin. "We're already late!" Tintin proceeded to dodge people on the footpath, trying not to end up on his knees, Snowy following hurriedly at his heels. Just then he spotted a girl about to step onto the path from a front gate.

"Look out!" Tintin yelled, before it happened. The girl looked around and her eyes widened. She tried to step back, but she wasn't fast enough. Tintin skidded straight into the surprised girl, sending them tumbling into the concrete. The papers, that the girl had being carrying moments before, were flying everywhere. Tintin managed to clamber to his feet and hold out his hand for her to take hold of.

"I'm really sorry" Said Tintin. "Are you alright?" The girl shook her head.

"No. It was my fault. I'm always so clumsy and inattentive." She surveyed the papers on the ground and sighed. "I'm afraid the novel will never be the same again though." She picked up one that had been soaked in a muddy puddle and ripped it in half. "I'll only have to write _this_ page again, thank goodness." Tintin looked embarrassed.

"Look, I'm really sorry once again. If I had known it was a novel you had written-" The girl silenced him.

"It's fine. Don't apologise again. It's not like I spent my whole life on this, maybe about 3 years perhaps..." She broke off at Tintin's face. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad. I have the tendency to do that." She looked away and Tintin noticed she had a long red scar on her neck. She saw Tintin looking at her neck and she grimaced.

"It's sought of complicated how I got it." She looked away again. Tintin cleared his throat.

"My name is Tintin. I'm a reporter... But more of a journalist. I'm both really." The girl's face lit up.

"You're Tintin? I love your articles! I read them every time they come into the newspaper! And by the way, my name's Maria." Maria seemed less serious than before, when she had first thought Tintin was a careless boy that had no idea what he was doing. So Maria started picking up the papers and Tintin helped.

15 minutes later all the papers were picked up. "It's only that muddy one that I have to re-type. All the other ones seem to be in good condition" Maria said in a relieved tone. She took the other papers from Tintin. There was an awkward silence.

"Sooooo, um, what were you doing?" Maria asked Tintin.

"I was going to an appointment. It was with Thomson and Thompson. I was a bit late and now I'm... very late. There's no point going now. I'll just have to tell them that an annoyed girl bumped into me while she was-"

"Oh be quiet!" Said Maria in an irritated way. Tintin noticed her touch her scar.

"Is your scar hurting?" Tintin questioned curiously. Maria frowned at Tintin.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You were touching your scar."

"So?"

"I thought it might be hurting."

"It isn't."

"Oh."

"I only touch it when I'm thinking very deeply."

Suddenly someone called out.

"Maria!"

Maria sighed. "It's father. He insists on me joining him to discuss his new book. He's an author. He goes by the name S B James" Maria said in a tired voice. She sounded like she didn't want to do it at all. In fact, she sounded like she was rather sick of her father.

"What's your father's first name? I've always wondered what it was..." Tintin trailed off, staring at Snowy, who was digging a hole under the brick fence. "Snowy stop that" He said absentmindedly. Then he shook his head. "Snowy, stop that, now!" Snowy drew back, his ears down. There was another awkward silence.

Then all of a sudden Tintin said "I have rather an interest in your father's brilliant work; do you think I could, you know, get to know him?" He asked hopefully. Maria seemed taken aback.

"Alright. You could come over to dinner? I'm doing more discussing with father about his book tomorrow night and you could come along and discuss with us as well. You could even help with my novel!" Maria ended brightly. "If you want to that is" She added.

Tintin looked pleased. "Ok. What time?

"How about... 7 o'clock. It's a good time for us and you, I hope."

Tintin nodded. "It's settled then." They shook hands.

"See you tomorrow" Said Tintin. Maria nodded. Tintin sighed and then watched her until she disappeared through the front door.

'What a strange girl' Tintin thought. 'One minute she's serious and the next minutes she's genuinely happy.' So Tintin walked off down the lane, pondering about Maria and her father.

Hope you liked it! I agreed very much with myself on putting a girl in. There are not many girls in Tintin, so yeah, wanted to have a girl in the story.

(Flora11.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinner and a Safe

Chapter 2: The Dinner and a Safe

Tintin paced up and down his apartment, looking at his watch continually. It was 6:45pm, 15 minutes before the dinner. And he was getting impatient.

"I going to talk to a famous author and time has to go this slowly!" Grumbled Tintin. He had been pacing for 20 minutes and his impatience had doubled.

To stop himself from becoming too impatient, Tintin sat down in an armchair and picked up a newspaper. 10 minutes passed and Tintin had forgotten all about the dinner.

By now _another _10 minutes had gone by and Tintin finally looked up at the time.

"Great Snakes! I'm late!" he exclaimed. Tintin felt very annoyed with himself. "I'm watching the time really carefully, anxious for it to be 7 o'clock and I end reading a newspaper and being late! Honestly, where is my head tonight?" Tintin thought crossly.

In the end he got there at 7:10, glad he wasn't too late. He walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell. It chimed loudly and Tintin could hear it echoing throughout the giant mansion.

Moments later the huge, oaken doors opened and a woman stood there. At first Tintin had no idea who it was, but then he realised. The girl of yesterday had been transformed.

The woollen, brown pleated skirt, high white socks, collared shirt and woollen brown jumper were gone. Now Tintin was seeing the other side of Maria and she was utterly beautiful.

She had a long, pale green silk sleeveless dress that flowed all the way down to her feet, where only the tips of white, satin flat heeled shoes showed. Her long, glossy brunette hair was piled on top of her head, with the exception of two curls, which settled either side of her pale shoulders. A glimmering diamond clip shaped like a small flower adorned her lovely hairstyle. White silk gloves stretched up to elbows, with a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. She had a matching diamond necklace, which glittered fiercely, reflecting the lights from the chandelier within. In other words she was positively gorgeous.

"You look...stunning Maria" Said Tintin, taking in the picturesque figure before him.

"I can say the same for you" Said Maria, grinning. "Except you look more handsome than stunning. Please come in." Tintin stepped inside, his shoes making a squeaking sound on the polished wood.

Maria looked pleased with the look of awe that followed the stepping inside. Indeed the Entrance Hall of the mansion was big, but it seemed giant to Tintin, who had lived in an apartment most of his life.

There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, showing off all its bright lights as it twinkled clearly. The floor was made of a smooth, caramel coloured wood, gleaming dully.

On the far end of the hall was a twisting staircase, the rails gold and the steps white. There was nothing much in the Entrance Hall at all except of long, thin carpet leading to a door near the stairs.

"The Dining Room is this way" Said Maria, pointing towards the door near the stairs.

The carpet muffled the footsteps of Tintin and Maria, which would have echoed rather loudly if it hadn't been for the carpet.

Minutes later Tintin entered the Dining Room and the splendour of it was much more obvious. The oaken dining table was covered in a pure white table cloth, which had wavy edges. Three golden candelabras stood on the left, middle and right of the table. There was another chandelier, but this time the crystal had a glittery golden tinge.

Surprisingly the table was already covered in platters and bowls. There were creamy soups, crisp and fresh salads, fragrant cooked meats, delicious marinades, steaming salty potatoes and warm buttery breads. Tintin's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the feast of flavours.

"This is a lot of food for three people" Commented Tintin. "And a dog" He added as Snowy gave him a reproachful look and a small whine.

"Well, father does eat rather a large amount of food" Whispered Maria.

Just then a short, rather plump, finely dressed man came in, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had pearly grey hair and a large moustache. "Is that your-?" Tintin said.

"Yes, it's my father" Said Maria in a bored way. Tintin blinked. He had expected Maria's father to be the complete opposite of this excitable man before him. Tintin had predicted him to be tall, thin and with dark hair, just like his daughter, and to have not much moustache at all. The weirdest thing was his mood. Maria's father was happy and excitable while he would have thought Maria's father would be calm and cool, smooth and the act of someone intelligent. (Not saying Maria's father was stupid of course!)

"Hello young fellow, you must the reporter Tintin my daughter was telling me about!" Maria's father said animatedly. "Call me James!" He pumped Tintin's hand up and down and went to sit beside his blushing daughter. "So Tintin, anything exciting or new to tell?" Said James, as he helped himself to some chicken soup and salad.

"Well... I'm on the trial of a very elusive burglar. He's stolen 430 Euro and several pieces of jewellery, including a priceless-" Maria coughed very pointedly.

"Would you like some soup?" Asked Maria, offering the deep bowl of soup.

"Oh, errrr..." Tintin said, startled at the change of subject. "Alright." Snowy whined again, who had his eyes fixed on a chicken leg. "Ok Snowy, you can have the chicken leg" Tintin said, giving in to Snowy's look of 'I want that.' He dropped the chicken leg and Snowy delightfully started chewing on the bone.

"Very interesting. I hope you catch him, because he took 100 Euro from my safe 2 weeks ago." Said James, wiping his mouth with a napkin the servant had offered.

"Really? Do you think you could show me the safe James?" Said Tintin hopefully.

"Certainly my dear boy! I would be willing to open the safe too, if you like" Offered James.

"Thank you very much James. I appreciate that gesture a lot." Tintin then fell silent, going over clues in his head.

The meal after that was very much a quiet one, except of the sound of knives and forks and the scraping of bowls.

Finally the meal was over and the servant, whose name was Adrien, said he would clear the table.

"Do you want to go to my private parlour to discuss my book first or to go and look at the safe?" James asked.

"The safe first" Said Tintin firmly.

"So it's settled then. Safe then book" Said James. So they went up.

The safe was a small compartment in the wall, with a special dial for the number code.

Just as James was about to reach for the dial, a loud "OW!" Was heard and it seemed to be coming from downstairs. "Tintin looked up. "I think it's Maria. We really should check if she's ok" Said Tintin. They rushed downstairs to see Maria at the bottom of the stairs clutching her right ankle. Her face was twisted in a genuine look of pain.

"I think I twisted my ankle. I was walking downstairs and I tripped and landed on the bottom stair. Hard" Said Maria, wincing.

"I'll get some ice and bandages" Said Tintin in a worried way.

"No need" Said James. "Adrien!" The servant popped up beside Maria's father.

"Yes sir?" He asked in an expressionless tone.

"Maria tripped on the stairs, I'd be grateful if you got us some ice and bandages."

"Yes sir" Said Adrien in the same expressionless tone. Then he ran off.

Half an hour later Maria was lying on the couch with her sprained ankle propped up on a cushion and a bag of ice lying on her ankle. "Feeling better?" James asked Maria, patting her on the hand.

"I'm fine thanks father" Answered Maria in a happy tone.

In his haste of fixing up Maria, James had forgotten all about the safe and when Tintin asked him again his answer was no. "I'm sorry young man but you'll have to come again some other time to look at the safe I'm afraid. We'll discuss the book now. There's no time for the safe."

Tintin was disappointed and decided to come back tomorrow and see the safe when Maria was better and James was willing.

'I'm looking forward to the safe tomorrow' thought Tintin. 'Because I'm going to catch a criminal!'

Hope you liked this chapter! I entered the burglar thing in just to make the story climb higher!

And question for everyone who reads this, do you think or not think Maria fell down the stairs on purpose? Does Maria seem suspicious? Please say in your reviews!

(Flora11.)


	3. Chapter 3 Another Robbery

Chapter 3: Another Robbery

Tintin dragged himself out of bed. Always he was up bright and early, but this morning was an exception. He had arrived back at his flat at 10:45pm last night and he was exhausted.

James had talked for _2 hours_ about his book called _The Diamond of Glass_. It was a mystery novel and it seemed Maria was taking after her father. It was interesting at first but Tintin soon found himself drifting off and had to pinch his arm several times to keep awake. Poor Maria had even fallen _asleep _on the couch after trying to keep her weary eyes open.

7:00pm- The Dinner

8:00pm- The Safe

8:30pm- The Novel Discussion

10:30pm- The End of the Discussion

10:40pm- Tintin leaves

Just then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who it is this time" Tintin grumbled. "If it's Thomson and Thompson coming to complain about the appointment, I'll- I'll..." Tintin sighed. "There's no use grumbling about it now."

Tintin opened the door to find Maria standing there. Her hair was in a high bun today.

"Hi Tintin. I hope this isn't too early. Anyway, there's been another robbery!" Tintin was wide awake at once. "The police have come and gone and they haven't made a head or tail of it. I was wondering if you could come over again and help out? Maybe you could actually make a start." Maria said excitedly. "But yet again, if the police don't have a clue, I doubt anyone could solve it." Maria's voice dulled down to its usual bored tone.

"Of course I'll come! Wait right there and I'll just get dressed" Tintin said. Maria blushed as Tintin scooted away. 5 minutes later Tintin appeared in plus fours, a jacket and a yellow polo shirt.

"Let's go" Said Tintin eagerly. They ran off down the stairs, Tintin barking delightedly at their heels.

It wasn't until they reached Maria's front gate that Tintin noticed something unusual.

"Maria, what happened to your hair?" He asked, staring at the honey brown strip of hair from her right ear down. Maria jumped. "Oh. That strip. A few years ago I coloured my hair fair. I didn't like it so I washed it out. Only this part didn't agree to come out." She looked away, rubbing the fair strip. For some reason, the story to Tintin didn't ring true.

They found James seated in one of the large armchairs in the living room. He was staring into the fire place with a faraway expression in his eyes and his usual jolly demeanour had disappeared. Maria bit her lip. She looked like she was trying not to cry. "The silver and gold watch that mother gave to him 14 years ago for their wedding anniversary was stolen. It's gone down hard on him since-since m-mother g-gave it to h-him." A tear sparkled in her eye. Maria pulled Tintin's hand. "Come on. Let's leave him alone for a while." Tintin nodded and they silently ascended the stairs towards Maria's bedroom. As they went through yet another corridor Tintin caught sight of a glass case. Inside it was a red velvet cushion but there was nothing sitting on it. "That's where-"

"Yes, that's where the watch was" Tintin finished for Maria. Maria didn't answer and she walked on.

They finally reached a smooth white door that had a golden door knob. Maria turned it and pushed it open. "Here's my-" Maria broke off with a horrified expression on her face. "No!" She shrieked. "What?" Tintin asked. He briskly pushed past her and looked around. Everything seemed to be alright and in order. "Nothing seems to be wrong. What's so bad?" Tintin asked. Maria ignored him and rushed towards a white dressing table. "My locket! It's gone!" She sank down into a chair and Tintin was vaguely reminded of James. "It was a silver locket with a picture of mother and one of the family. It was very special to me." Tintin frowned.

"The burglar seems to be targeting this house the most. No doubt they do because, well, you have got a lot of things." Maria sighed.

"What a dreadful person. I hope I never get to meet him." All the while Tintin had been leaning on a piano. "Do you play Maria?" Tintin asked, gesturing towards the piano. "Well, yes. I don't play a lot but I used to play every day. I suppose I'm alright..."

"Oh, don't be modest. Play a song. I'd love to hear you play." Maria looked at her feet.

"I'm not sure..."

"Go on Maria. Just one song."

"Ok, ok. If it's alright with you I'll sing along with the song. I usually do" Maria said, her face a brilliant crimson. She sat down and placed her fingers on the keys. "This song is called, _Hope for the Hopeless._"

_Stitch, in your knitted brow  
And you don't know how  
You're gonna get it out  
Crushed, under heavy chest  
Trying to catch your breath  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

Making the best of it  
Playing the hand you get  
You're not alone in this

There's hope for, the hopeless  
There's hope for, the hopeless  
There's hope

Cold, in a summer breeze  
Yeah, you're shivering  
On your bended knees

_Still, when you're heart is sore  
And the heavens pour  
Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

Running against the wind  
Playing the cards you get  
Something is bound to give

There's hope for, the hopeless  
There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope  
There's hope  
There's hope

There's hope

Maria finished the song, her fingers still on the keys. "I told you. I'm average. I'm not the best." Tintin thought otherwise. "That was great! You're completely wrong about being average. Truly you are a natural." Maria sighed.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" Maria said reproachfully. Tintin shook his head.

"No I'm not. Where did you get that song? It's lovely." Tintin said.

"Oh, some music place. I got it because it sought of suited my feelings at the time. It still does." Maria said. She turned away. They both were lost for words for a few moments. Tintin looked at Maria. She had the expression of someone who was thinking very deeply. Suddenly she said. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'm expecting company in 10 minutes. You'll have to leave." Tintin blinked.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping to look at the watch case. Never mind." Maria looked apologetic.

"Sorry Tintin. Anyway, father needs me for something." Tintin sighed. Maria always seemed to find an excuse for everything. Maybe she wasn't used to having company.

Maria gave another apologetic look at Tintin before closing the front door. Tintin somehow felt that Maria was eager for Tintin go, even though she had invited him in the first place. And he somehow felt that Maria wasn't telling him everything...

Yo, another chapter. Sorry if was a bit boring. I had ideas but not too many.

Maria IS starting to become a little suspicious, if not a lot.

(Flora11.)


	4. Chapter 4 The Gunshot

Chapter 4: The Gunshot

Tintin was thinking about the day before. Why had Maria invited him and shooed him off as quick as blinking? And why had she lied to him about the fact she was expecting company? It was rather obvious it had been a lie.

'Maybe she was thinking about her father and wanted to be alone with him?' Tintin thought to himself. He sighed and turned on the radio. The man's voice blared out from the radio and Tintin turned it down, just in time to hear:

"_...more robberies have been reported all over the city."_ Tintin immediately turned it up again.

"_The last robbery was reported at 68 King Street at 8:06am. It seemed that the thief snuck in by the way of lock picking through the back door. A sapphire necklace and 40 Euro were stolen..." _

Tintin didn't hear any more. He was too busy thinking about 68 King Street.

"King Street is only 3 streets away! Maybe if I asked the people of 68 some questions..." Tintin muttered. "Yes, I'll do that. Maybe I should take Maria along with me? I'll do that too. She'll be interested."

Little did he know that Maria would be far from interested.

So Tintin left, Snowy rolling his eyes at his master. All this toing and froing to the mansion and back was annoying. He didn't like Maria anyway. She smelt funny.

Tintin approached the gate for the 3rd time. As his passed through, he thought he heard the sound of a piano. "Maria must be into it now. I'm glad I mentioned it to her." He got closer and the sound of the piano became louder. He also could hear words. Tintin stopped and strained his ears to listen.

_He and I, it's somethin' beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
Loved him so but I let him go  
Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss  
Still a little bit delirious, yeah

Near to you, I am healin'  
But it's takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

Well, you and I, it's somethin' different  
And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearin'  
Fadin' steadily  
When I'm so close to bein' yours  
Won't you stay with me, please?

Cause near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I belong where you are

Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

The song ended there and Tintin scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'll get to it." He rang the door bell. James answered it. He looked pale and grey and he had deep lines in his forehead that hadn't been there yesterday.

"What do you want?" He snapped, his tired eyes suddenly angry.

"I came to see Maria. Is it alright?" Tintin said. James glared at him.

"No. Go away!" He slammed the door in Tintin's face surprised face.

"Poor James. The loss of the watch must have been a difficult blow. It would be distressing if a precious family artefact was stolen, especially if it was from your wife who has died." Tintin said. "Oh well. I'll just have to talk to Maria another way."

Tintin walked around to the back of the mansion, which was where Maria's bedroom window was. Next to it was a long drain pipe. Now the plan was obvious to Tintin.

"But first I must alert Maria." He picked up a small pebble from the flower bed and weighed it in his hand. "Not enough to do damage, but enough to make a loud sound" Tintin said. "Here goes." He flung it up to the window with all his might and it clattered loudly against the pane of glass. He heard a cry of exclamation, the window sill lifting up and Maria's head popped out. "Tintin! What are you doing here?" She cried. Tintin shushed her.

"Be quiet. The reason I'm here is because your father didn't let me in" Tintin said, with a note of regret in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. I think father's unwell. He wouldn't talk to me and he's in his room for most of the day. He even eats dinner in his apartment or doesn't even eat dinner or lunch or anything. It's terrible" Maria said unhappily. "Are you going to climb the drainpipe by the way?" Tintin smiled.

"How did you know? But then again you are one of the cleverest girls I've met." Even from where Tintin was standing, he could see Maria's face had gone a deep crimson.

"Thanks. Anyway, there's no need to climb the drain pipe. I've got a long rope in my wardrobe" Maria said, with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Why an earth do you have a rope in your wardrobe?" Tintin asked incredulously. He saw Maria wink.

"Oh, just in case of an emergency. You never know." Maria lapsed into silence. Then she disappeared. Seconds later a rope was thrown down.

"I've tied it to my bedstead. It's very secure" Maria said, but Tintin noticed she didn't look very reassured, from what he could see anyway.

With Snowy in his coat, Tintin began climbing. A few times he thought the rope would break, but it still held. Finally he gripped the sill and hoisted himself up and into Maria's bedroom.

"Few! That was...weird...ish" Said Maria. "So, what do you want?" Maria asked.

"Well, I was listening to the radio this morning and they reported more robberies. One of them was in King Street, which is close. Do you want to come and do some investigating with me?" The reaction Tintin expected was not what happened next.

"NO!" Maria shouted. Tintin jumped.

"Maria? Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. Maria realised her mistake too late.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about something..." She bit her lip and turned away. Afterwards Tintin distinctly heard her mutter, "Stupid! Stupid me!"

"What was that?" Tintin asked casually.

"Nothing. Nothing" Maria said innocently. Tintin frowned. What was going on?

Suddenly Snowy growled. His ears were pricked up and his mouth was drawn back in a snarl.

"What is it boy?" Tintin asked. Maria looked afraid. Tintin slowly turned towards the window to face the barrel of a gun. Maria screamed. "Duck!" Tintin yelled. He pulled Maria down with him as the deadly bullet whizzed over their heads. "Damn!" They heard a gruff voice snarl. Then all of a sudden there was a cracking noise as the sill broke away. Maria screamed again just as they heard the footsteps of someone running up the stairs. Tintin stood up quickly but there was no sign of the supposed man.

"Maria! What's going on in there?" James was coming.

"Quick! Get into the wardrobe!" Hissed Maria. Tintin clambered into the wardrobe just in time before James about the door. Tintin prayed James didn't notice the bullet hole in the door.

"What the devil is going on? There's screaming, yells and even the sound of a gunshot! Can you explain this?" Tintin heard James stutter.

"I was acting out my novel. It does involve yells and screams you know" Said Maria in a calm tone. Tintin marvelled the calmness of Maria's voice. 'How does she do it?' Tintin wondered.

"And what about the gunshot? Can you explain that?" James said. Maria hesitated. And then-

"That was my sound effects. I've been practising father." Through the keyhole Tintin saw Maria cross her fingers behind her back.

"Hmmm. Some sound effects. Keep practising." He clapped Maria one the shoulder and left. Tintin waited a few moments and then he got out. "Good going! How did you learn to ask innocent so well?" Tintin asked. Maria grinned.

"Let's just say I've done it before" She said. Then she shivered, her grin fading. "Who would try to kill us?" Maria asked. Tintin had heard that question before. Too many times.

"I don't know. But now you have to be very careful. They know where you live and where you sleep, since this is your bedroom" Tintin said gravely. Maria shivered again.

"Do you think it was the burglar? It might have been" Maria said. Tintin looked at her.

"What do you know?" He asked quietly. Maria looked offended.

"Nothing! Do you honestly think I'm the burglar?" Maria said reprovingly. Tintin ignored her.

"So what do you think about King Street? Are you coming?" Tintin asked. Maria hesitated for a fraction of a second.

"Yes. I'm coming."

Chapter 4! So, how do you think this chapter was like? Poor, lousy, great, awesome! Please say so in your reviews! By the way the songs from Chapter 3 and 4 were Hope for the Hopeless and Near to You. They were by Alison Sudol. (If you see in my profile, she is my favourite singer.) Her album is called _Fine Frenzy. _Please check out on YouTube! They are beautiful songs. Peace out!

(Flora11.)


	5. Chapter 5 Clues

Chapter 5: 68 King Street

Tintin and Maria walked down a narrow alley way, which lead to 68 King Street. Several times Maria jumped, when a rat squeaked or when a loud cat streaked past them. "Don't be such a baby Maria James. You have other things to think about" Maria told herself.

Finally they reached the end of the dark and gloomy alleyway and found themselves facing a road. Several cars drove past, making it almost impossible to cross. At last there was a good-sized gap.

"Come on Maria. We've got to cross now" Tintin said anxiously, looking from side to side. Maria followed, but almost reluctantly.

"I'm not sure Tintin. Maybe we should-" But Tintin was already crossing, Snowy running at his heels. "Oh. I'll just have to then." Maria had only taken 1 step when all of a sudden a black car came flying out of nowhere, heading straight for the unwary Maria. "Maria! Look out!" Tintin shouted. Maria just in time got out of the way before she fell to the pavement. The black car slowed to a halt. "Hey! Watch wear you're going! You almost..." Maria cried angrily, but her voice trailed into nothingness. "What's going on?"Tintin asked, looking at Maria's pale face. But she said nothing as the dark window of the car was wound down. A glaring face looked out, the attention on Maria. A long, red scar trailed down the right side cheek of the man. Cold, black eyes bored into Maria, sending shivers up her spine. There was silence, then- "You've failed me Maria James." Maria shook with fear. "And you know what happens when you fail me. But, on this occasion you have one more chance." The man's voice was as soft and silky as a snake's. "Drive." The window was wound up and with the screech of tires the car drove off.

Maria looked terrified. No, she wasn't terrified, she was _petrified. _Tintin looked at her. She was still staring into space. He reached down to help her up, but she came out of her reverie and shook him off. "I can get up by myself, thank you very much." She dusted herself off and coughed. "Don't ask _questions_" she hissed, as Tintin opened his mouth to ask. "Come on!" She cried urgently.

As they started walking Tintin noticed Snowy was eyeing Maria with a suspicious expression, his eyes narrowed, which was strangely human, in a way. "What is it boy?" Snowy ignored him and continued to 'glare' at Maria. All of a sudden Snowy lunged at Maria's leg and sank his teeth into it. Maria screamed and tried to shake him off. Tintin managed to pull him away, but not before it had done considerable damage. Scarlet blood ran down Maria's leg, dripping on to the concrete. She grimaced in pain and moved her hand down to touch her leg. "Stop. You could cause an infection" Tintin said, and offered her his handkerchief. Maria glanced at Snowy and then glanced at her leg.

"Don't worry. Snowy's been checked up recently" Tintin informed her. Maria looked relieved as she dabbed the wound. "I wonder why he bit you?" Maria scowled at Tintin's question.

"You know why." Tintin bit his lip.

"Well, I admit Snowy doesn't exactly have a liking for you-"

"Can we just keep going?"

They continued to walk in an awkward silence before stopping in front of a rather small house.

"Well, here's 68 King Street" Tintin said, taking in the white door, drawn curtains and white painted wooden walls. Maria went through the gate first. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it, Tintin standing beside her. Soon they heard the patter of footsteps and the door was opened.

A little girl stared at them, her golden ringlets curling around her face. Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't expected a little girl.

Crouching down Maria spoke to her softly.

"Is your mother home? We would like to see her." The girl nodded wordlessly and said:

"Mummy is in the living room sewing. She's making a blanket for Timmy. He's my little brother. I'm Sophie." Maria suppressed a smile.

"Ok. Shall we see her?" Sophie nodded again and disappeared into the hall way leading to various rooms. Maria and Tintin followed, Maria in the lead.

They found the woman in a chair, running a needle through a blue, woollen piece of material. She looked around and frowned.

"Sophie, who are these people?" She asked, the needle hovering.

"I don't know" Sophie said. Then she caught sight of Maria's cut. "Oh look! You hurted yourself. How did you hurt it?" Maria opened her mouth but Sophie saw Snowy. "A doggie! Can I pat him?" Tintin said yes and turned towards the woman.

"Mrs, um-" Tintin said.

"Miss. My husband died 1 year ago. Sophie was 3 and Timmy had just been born. I'm Miss Rona." She pressed her lips together.

"I'm Tintin Reporter. And journalist." He held out his hand and Miss Rona took it. Tintin noticed her expression had softened somewhat.

"You're Tintin? I assume you've come to ask me about the money and jewels. I'll tell you all I know and that's all. I'm sorry, but it's been hard." James flashed across his mind again. Miss Rona strangely reminded Tintin of James.

"Ok. Well, I was in the kitchen. Sophie was playing with Coco-" Miss Rona gestured towards a dark brown cat sitting on the chair. Tintin looked around. Snowy was gone. He was probably with Sophie.

"-And Timmy was in his cot."

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you have a back door?" Tintin asked.

"We do, but the burglar didn't come in through the back door if that's what you mean. I would have seen them. The back door leads into the kitchen. Anyway, I heard Timmy crying so I went to tend to him. But then I heard someone enter a door. So I went out just in time to see a figure slip out. I ran towards the door but they had already gone. Then I saw my bedroom door ajar. That's how I found out my sapphire necklace and money had gone. It was all my fault." Miss Rona pursed her lips again.

"How was it your fault?" Maria asked.

"Well, before I taken out the sapphire necklace from the locked draw to mend the catch. I guess I had forgotten to put it back before going to the kitchen. The money was carelessly left on the dressing table." Suddenly Miss Rona started crying. "The sapphire necklace was a wedding present from my husband. It was very special to me. And the money was basically all I had left. Now we will starve!" Miss Rona started wailing. Tintin could tell she was sensitive. He looked at Maria. Maria looked pained. And guilty.

"Don't worry Miss Rona. We'll try to do our best to help" Maria assured gently.

"Oh, you're so kind" Miss Rona said, giving a small, watery smile. Just then Sophie came bounding in with Snowy, who was barking loudly.

"Can I give the doggie some chicken Mummy? Please, oh please!" Sophie said happily.

"All right. It's in the kitchen." Sophie raced off, Snowy following her. Miss Rona laughed.

"It's nice to see Sophie so happy" She said. Just then a loud howling sound came from the door at the end of the hallway.

"That must be Timmy. He's hungry again. Well, he's always hungry." Miss Rona walked down the hall and disappeared through the door.

"It wouldn't hurt to do some inspecting. Would it?" Tintin asked Maria. Maria shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the detective." Tintin shrugged himself and walked down the hall towards Miss Rona's bedroom. He was about to opened the door when he stopped and studied the latch. Maria watched in puzzlement as he took a pair of white gloves out of his pocket and put them on.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked Tintin, walking towards him. Tintin ignored her and gently eased something out of the latch lock.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

Tintin held it up to the light for Maria to see.

It was a blond hair.

Ok! Chapter 5 completed! Please review!

(Flora11.)


	6. Chapter 6 The First Puzzle Piece

Chapter 6: The First Puzzle Piece

Maria gasped.

"It could be the hair of the burglar!"

"Possibly. It could be just Sophie's hair though."

"But Sophie's hair is much more...golden. It has more yellow in it" protested Maria.

"I suppose you're right. But I did notice that Sophie does have a bit of pale blonde in her hair too-"

"Oh forget it. Just do what you have to do with the hair" said Maria in a bored voice. Tintin turned away and brought out a very small plastic bag with a seal. He opened the seal, slipped the hair in and sealed it again.

"There." Tintin put it deep in to his pocket and patted it.

Just then Miss Rona came back out with a black haired baby in her arms. "This is Timmy" Said Miss Rona. The baby was cooing and waving its chubby arms and legs in the air.

"Oh, isn't he sweet!" Maria said and went over to tickle Timmy under the chin. Tintin rolled his eyes and glanced at Miss Rona's bedroom. "Could I-"

"Oh, if you must" Said Miss Rona, catching sight of Tintin's glance.

"Thanks" Said Tintin and opened the door to Miss Rona's room. Once he was inside, Miss Rona said,

"He's very clever isn't he? You're very lucky to have him as your boyfriend." Maria went a fiery red.

"He's not my boyfriend" Said Maria quickly and looked away to study a spider in the corner of the room. Tintin hearing this comment in the depths of Miss Rona's room, also went red.

"Sorry," Said Miss Rona. "I assumed you were, because you were together-"

"It's fine" Maria interjected. "I can't really believe it all started by me bumping into him. Of cause if was my fault..." Maria stared into the distance.

"Of cause," Said Miss Rona. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and feed Timmy" Said Miss Rona, gestured towards a bottle of milk.

"I can feed him if you like," Offered Maria. "I often fed my baby brother-" Maria clapped her hands to mouth with wide eyes. She glanced at the bedroom where Tintin was. Miss Rona raised her eyebrows. "Are you alright?" She questioned. Maria had gone rather white.

"I'm fine" Said Maria in a constricted voice. "It's just... Fine." Maria looked away again. Miss Rona was very sure 'fine' was not the right word. Just then Tintin came out. "Everything ok?" He looked at Maria and her pale complexion. "Obviously not" He finished. He nodded to Miss Rona.

"Thanks for everything. You've helped tremendously," Said Tintin. Miss Rona nodded back.

"The same to you Mr Tintin." Even Timmy seemed to gurgle goodbye.

"Come on Maria," Said Tintin. "Let's go." Maria pulled herself out of her trance and followed Tintin. As the door closed Miss Rona heard Maria murmur: "How could I forget?" Miss Rona shook her head.

"Poor girl," Was all she said as she carried Timmy away.

That night Maria tossed and turned as her nightmares penetrated her sleep. "No...no! Please, no! Why-" Her nightmare was cut short as the sound of breaking glass cut through the night. Maria slowly blinked and sat up. "Hello? Is anyone there? I warn you, I'm armed!" She said as she grabbed the lamp from her bedside table. "Hel-" Maria's voice was cut short as a chloroformed handkerchief swathed her mouth. She found herself drifting off...And off...And...Off...

"Maria!" Tintin called softly. There was no reply. Snowy barked just to help. "Maria!" He called again. There was still no reply. Tintin sighed in the early morning sun.  
"Poor Maria. She's probably still asleep," Tintin said. "Oh well. I'll just have to wake her." Tintin began the process of climbing the drainpipe. As he hoisted himself up he felt nothing wrong. But as he faced the room, he felt something wrong. The room was cold, and had an unfriendly air to it. Tintin walked over to Maria's bed and saw the covers were pulled back. He felt the sheets. They were freezing cold. A shot of anxiety entered his stomach and twisted it up. It was then when he noticed the lamp. Careful not to tread on the glass, Tintin picked up the lamp and looked at it. Maria had probably held it. Then he sniffed then air. "Chloroform!" He said angrily. He sat down on the bed. If Maria had been kidnapped, WHO and WHY?

He was too deep in thought before it was too late. The bedroom door swung open. There stood James, and he was furious. There were two dark red spots on his usually jolly face and his eyes were glittering with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" James roared. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I can explain-" Tintin started to say, but James cut him short.

"Really? No wonder she's been acting weird lately! You've been visiting. Haven't you?" By now James's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Tintin looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry" He said. "I shouldn't have done it." As he said it, James seemed to deflate a bit.

"Yes, that's all very well, but what about Maria? What happened?" James asked in an almost normal tone. Tintin felt even worse.

"She's been kidnapped" Said Tintin quietly.

"Kidnapped?" James said. He wasn't so angry now. Tintin nodded.

"And I think it's because of me. At one point someone tried to kill me. With a gun," Said Tintin.

"Hmph. New it was a gun. I would know one anywhere."

"Then why did you leave?" Asked Tintin.

"I don't know. I thought maybe it was someone outside. Lame thought..." Just then James jumped up so quickly, it was like he had been poked in bottom by a sharp needle.

"That's it!" James shouted with delight.

"What is?" Tintin said urgently.

"A plot for a new book!" James said.

"Oh," Said Tintin. "I thought you had figured out what had happened to Maria."

"Sorry," Said James, at once turning back to a much more serious disposition. His shoulders slumped.

"Oh Maria. My poor Maria. What has happened?" Tintin cleared his throat.

"We have to find her" Said Tintin. James stared at him.

"Surely you mean I?" Said James.

"No. I meant _we. We _are to do this" Said Tintin. James nodded.

"Is there anything that you recollect that was weird or interesting to do with Maria?" Asked Tintin, listening intently to the next answer. James thought for a moment. Then-

"Yes. Yes there is. A few months ago a couple of men came around. They were 40-50 years old and they said they wanted money. For a charity I think. They also wanted to talk to Maria. At the time I thought nothing of it, but now...I remember seeing them somewhere before that meeting...in a picture...But I can't quite think where..."James trailed off. "Did that help?" James asked.

"Oh yes! Tremendously! What did the men look like?" Asked Tintin.

"Well, I can only remember one man. He was tall, kind of thin and he had a long red scar on the right side of his cheek."

Tintin felt his blood freezing.

"_You've failed me Maria James. And you know what happens when you fail me. But, on this occasion you have one more chance."_

It was the man from the journey to 68 King Street. The one in the black car. The one that had threatened Maria.

"I've seen him too James and I know that Maria is in big, big danger."

Ok people! More than 700 views but only 11 reviews! Please remember to review, even if it is a small one. I would really appreciate it.

(Flora11.)


	7. Chapter 7 Maria

Chapter 7: There and Back Again

Maria lay unconscious. Her white nightdress was torn in many places and smeared with dirt. The skin of her face was grimy and her hair hung in tangles. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? She tried to move but found her hands were tied up behind her back. It was extremely difficult to stand up and she could not lift her hands over her head.

"Ah, Maria James. Here you are at last."

_2 days later..._

Tintin walked slowly down the street of the James's mansion. He stared up at the dark windows and wondered about James. What was he doing? Where was Maria? Was she ok? Who was her captor? Thoughts run through his head like flowing water. One minute they were there, the next minute gone. But one thought stayed there, solid and hard.

Why Maria?

Suddenly he looked up and stared in astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes. There as large as life, was Maria. Dressed in her brown, pleated skirt, brown jumper, white socks and collared shirt; she was holding a pile of books.

"Maria!" He called. Maria looked up from her daydream and looked at Tintin in puzzlement, her brow furrowed. She shrugged and kept walking.

"It's me, Tintin!" He said as he ran over to her. Her eyes cleared and she smiled.

"Hi Tintin! I was down at the library," She said, glancing at the books.

Tintin just stared.

"I know. Unbelievable, right? But they didn't want much. Just money. They were going to ransom me for one hundred thousand euro, but something made them change their minds." Just then Snowy barked, causing Maria to jump.

"Hello there! What's your name?" She asked Snowy, ruffling his white coat. Snowy barked again and licked Maria on the hand. Tintin stared in puzzlement.

"But you know what his name is, and Snowy's supposed to not like you! Are you sure you're ok?" He asked Maria.

"Of course! But Snowy likes me, and I know what his name is-"

"But I just said his name! What really happened?" Tintin asked. Maria shrugged.

"You're acting very weird Tintin. Are _you _ok?" Maria asked him. Tintin shook his head. Perhaps he was over-reacting.

"Anyway, would you like to meet me at my flat at 6 o'clock this evening? We can...Talk things over?" Maria's smile appeared again.

"Sure! I'll be there. I hope. I'll ask father and ring to tell you what happens. Bye for now!" Tintin watched her disappear through the gate of her house.

There's definitely something different about Maria, Tintin thought. Maybe Maria changed in her kidnapping? She's so much more carefree and happy. She's normally a pessimist. Also, she didn't know what my dog's name was! It was very weird. Anyway, I'll ask her tonight.

Little did Tintin know he would get more than he bargained for.

That night at 6 o'clock the doorbell rang. Tintin answered it, knowing it was Maria.

"Maria?" Was what he said next. Indeed it was Maria's face, but she looked...different.

A long, green, blue and white floral patterned strapless dress flowed all the way down to the floor and her brunette hair was out, one side pinned by a silver clip. On her feet were white sandals.

"Come in," He said. "I guess."

"What a nice place!" Said Maria. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh yes. I like it a lot" Said Tintin.

"Good." They stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Tintin cleared his throat.

"So, sit down will you?"

"Of course." Tintin pulled out a chair for Maria and she sat down.

"Dinner's in the pot. Shall we talk?" Asked Tintin. Maria nodded and smiled, but her smile was a little strained.

"First of all, do you remember me?" Tintin asked seriously. Maria looked shocked.

"Of course! Who could not remember you?" Tintin went faintly pink.

"But what about Snowy, and his name? And at first it seemed you didn't know me or recognize me!" Maris's smile vanished.

"Things are foggy... I can't remember things...Big things, little things..." Maria put a hand to her forehead. Tintin touched her arm.

"Do you mind if...?" Maria shook her head. He put a hand on her head and felt around on her head. No bump was visible or able to be felt.

"You don't seem to be concussed, I wonder-" Tintin cut short. His eyes widened.

_"Maria, what happened to your hair?" _

_"Oh. That strip. A few years ago I coloured my hair fair. I didn't like it so I washed it out. Only this part didn't agree to come out." She looked away, rubbing the fair strip._

"Where's your fair strip?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Said Maria in puzzlement.

"Your fair strip of hair. Didn't you say you dyed your hair, didn't like it and took the colour out? But one strip remained." Maria frowned.

"Really? I've never dyed my hair before. I like my hair." Tintin felt colder and colder. The situation wasn't looking good. He gulped.

"Maria do you like writing?" She laughed.

"Oh no! Writing is simply a bore for me. I can't stand it!" Tintin's worst fears were confirmed.

'Maria' was an impostor.

A kind of a short chapter. A bit sudden, don't you think? Anyway, I've done it, so yeah. Please review!


End file.
